GenSec
GenSec Industries, or GenSec for short, is a private security company in the PAYDAY universe. They provide security of all types throughout the United States, have armored transports for moving goods, and even have their own combat teams. Background and Affiliations GenSec Industries was founded in presumably Boston, Massachusetts, sometime before 2011. With Captain Winters, who signed on into GenSec, their combat units, and the help of the Boston PD under the leadership of Solomon Garrett, they eradicated Boston of its Irish and Italian mafias. In 2011 and 2012, they updated their Global Accountable Achievement Standard and Code of Conduct in response to a sudden rise in criminal activity. In 2013, they started working in "the new frontier"; Washington D.C. GenSec became so prominent in D.C. that by the time the Payday Gang had set base in the city, almost every business and government building in D.C. was provided with GenSec's security guards and systems. It's possible they have connections with Murkywater, as not only does Murkywater use GenSec security systems and guards in facilities containing items of extreme secrecy, they also escort a GenSec armored transport in Slaughterhouse and its ''PAYDAY 2'' remake. Given how Murkywater (and GenSec) refused to disclose the contents of the safe from said heist to the FBI, it may seem likely GenSec is not above in doing "dirty practices". GenSec has strong connections with Titan and White Mesa. Titan clearly does, with almost every building using GenSec security systems having Titan camera shells on the Mayhem difficulty and above, and while the only in-game indication of White Mesa having ties with the company is that the original Diamond Heist has security boxes with GenSec logos on it similar in design to White Mesa's, their security system is included in GenSec's Premium "Home Security Plan". GenSec owns a stadium in D.C. named "GenSec Arena". In said arena, GenSec showed off their "Investment Safes" which they claimed to be impenetrable (which the crew proved wrong), and a DJ named performed at the arena the same day. GenSec is apparently spreading their operations, as noted by Bain when a GenSec truck spawns in Reservoir Dogs Heist Day 1, taking place in Los Angeles. According to their website, the company's current Vice President is Jacob Fallere. Services GenSec's primary service is security, indeed providing security cameras and guards. To keep areas secure, they provide security panels disabled with keycards. They also have other features, including panic buttons, backup generators, and metal shutter systems, seen in various heists. GenSec also has armored transport vehicles, used to transport all kinds of valuables, seen and assaulted in various heists. Security and transportation aren't GenSec's only services. They also have their own combat units, in the form of their "FTSU" Elite SWAT Teams, Skulldozers, and Captain Winters. They also apparently designed and produce custom Flak Jackets and their special Vivinite alloy. It's implied they also produce television sets, as the plasma screen on the Death Wish Death Wish announcement site is labeled "SecScreen". The Falcoginis in the Car Shop heist have "GenSec Grenade Proof Paintjob" stickers on their doors, showing they apparently also manufacture shock-and-shrapnel resistant paint. Indeed, true to their company slogan, the packages offered by GenSec are marketed at relatively affordable prices, at least compared to the property value and economic income of the establishments and homes known to employ their services. Plans_Home.png|The GenSec Home Security Plan packages. Plans_Corporate.png|The GenSec Corporate Security Plan packages. Personnel GenSec units.]] Their most commonly seen personnel are their security guards, seen in the first game and second game. They're weak and usually only have pistols. They sometimes have SMGs and kevlar vests but the latter is cosmetic. Driving the company's transports, their "GenSec Redshirts" are armed with Chimano 88 pistols and Compact-5 sub-machine guns. They are slightly more durable than the normal guard but are still known for being cut down quickly. They are named after and easily identifiable by their red shirts and berets. On the flipside of durability, the company has its GenSec Fast Tactical Special Unit Task Force, better known as "GenSec Elite SWAT Team". They wield JP36 rifles, M1014 shotguns, and Jackal sub-machine guns, and are equipped with GenSec's Flak Jackets, providing resistance to explosive weaponry. Their most feared unit is the Skulldozer, outfitted with an EOD suit made out of GenSec's Vivinite alloy and equipped with the KSP LMG, capable of shredding through criminals in seconds. Another one of their valued assets is Captain Winters and his shield squadron, all equipped with CMP sub-machine guns and Vivinite shields with explosive-reflecting plates. Captain Winters' very presence inspires and invigorates all law enforcers in the field. Trivia *Given GenSec's name, logo, and main functions, it's possible the company is based on the security services company. G4S, like GenSec, provides security cameras, security systems, and armored transports. However, much like many other security companies in reality, G4S doesn't have SWAT teams or create armors, alloys, TV's, or paint. *GenSec was originally called "Generic Security" in early development before being shortened to "GenSec". *On their website, GenSec mentions one of their standards being: "Respect the right to bear arms, even though that individual looks suspicious and is carrying bags of ammunition and medic supplies whilst trying to hide a mask.", despite their antagonism towards the player crew. *Despite offering very high-tech, advanced and otherwise top-notch protection measures, GenSec's research into these subjects are of rather dodgy reliability, as evident by the small text on the bottom of their private page ("Based on research completed by scientists with doubtful resumes"). *According to Solomon Garrett's speculations, Bain might have had a mole inside GenSec, since some of his given heists are based on highly confidential company information. External Links *GenSec's Official Website Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2